


Halestorm - I Get Off

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 4, Lewd Rin, M/M, Masturbation, Perv Haru, RinHaruRin NSFW Week, Smut, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RinHaruRin NSFW Week - Day 4 - Voyeur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halestorm - I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the song I was listening to while I wrote this XD

Haru sighed, head propped on his hand as he leaned against the counter. _I hate this job_ he thought, watching another customer picking through clothes on a rack. He hated dealing with people and would much rather get ran over by a train than have to be here any longer. He contemplated quitting, just walking out and letting everyone in the store have free reign to all of the over-priced clothing.

“Excuse me, how much is this shirt?” a girl blushed, twirling some hair around her finger and biting her lip as she fluttered her eyelashes at Haru. He didn’t change his _completely bored out of my fucking mind_ half-lidded expression and brought his other hand up, tapping a finger on the price tag that hanged from the shirt. She was cute, but really… pretending to be so damn stupid that you can’t even read a price tag was _not_ going to impress him. The girl stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and walked away.

Just when Haru had finally made up his mind and was going to rip his name tag off and throw it across the store, burgundy hair caught his attention. The man was talking on the phone, an amazingly charming smile showing off his brilliant sharp teeth. Haru swallowed forcefully and let his eyes wander down the other man’s body, stopping on his crotch. A very large stain was splayed from hip to hip. 

“Fuck you! I’m lucky it didn’t burn my dick off!” the male laughed, holding his phone with his shoulder while shuffling through folded pairs of jeans, messing them up. Haru did not care at all, this man could mess up whatever the fuck he wanted. _Soup? No.. coffee… it had to be coffee_ Haru pondered what the redhead could have spilt on himself. 

“I don’t have time to go home and change, I have to be at this interview in an hour. I AM NOT JUST LOOKING FOR A REASON TO BUY MORE SHIT!” he sounded aggressive, but that smile stayed plastered to his face. 

Haru huffed, bored again. He flicked his azure eyes to the clock on the wall and felt almost happy when he realized his shift would be up in thirty minutes. He could go home and lay around his house doing whatever the fuck he wanted. 

“Is there a fitting room?”

Haru blinked a few times before he realized he was staring into intense crimson eyes. “Uh, yea.” he mumbled and walked around the counter. “This way” he said, using his head to gesture in the direction they would be walking. He showed the guy to a room that only had a curtain to pull to block it off from the rest of the small room. “I’ll come back to check on you in a few minutes” he monotoned. “Shit! You really got his number?” the man continued conversing with whoever he was on the phone with and walked into the stall, carelessly pulling the curtain to. 

“Tsk”, Haru rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, going to the jean display and attempting to organize them. After waiting close to five minutes he moped back to the changing room. “You know what’s fucked? I’m not wearing underwear today. Of all god damn days for some shit like this to happen….” the slightly taller male griped loudly. _Well.. this guy is either completely oblivious or just doesn’t care if anyone hears him_ Haru thought. 

“Mmmm, I would _love_ to see him naked” Haru heard the scarlet eyed man say. Just as Haru was about to speak his eyes focused on the other, apparently he hadn’t pulled the curtain closed all the way. He was leaning against the back wall, head turned to the side, away from Haru. His maroon hair was in a low ponytail though Haru didn’t understand why. His bangs still fell in his face so it wasn’t helpful. The jeans he had tried on were unbuttoned and half-unzipped, showing off his pelvis and the base of his dick.

“Uh… Everything alright?” Haru slightly raised his voice so the other could hear him over his own conversation, after Haru sidestepped so it wouldn’t look like he’d been watching. “NO! Either I’ve lost weight or your clothes aren’t sized right!” the man snapped. “Our clothing runs a size larger” Haru replied. “If you tell me what you normally wear, I will bring you another pair” he offered. “32x30” was the reply.

Haru returned, tossing the jeans so they draped over the bar that held up the curtain. Again, he found himself standing where he could see the other male, but he didn’t notice Haru. 

“You’re a liar!” he said as he snatched the jeans from the bar, throwing them onto the bench in the fitting room, turning so his back was facing Haru. He was holding his phone with his shoulder again, lifting a leg and pulling the jeans off. 

Haru’s cobalt blue orbs trailed up his legs. _Damn, he’s in shape_ Haru thought when his eyes focused on his well toned ass. Turning to the side and leaning against the wall again, he lifted his shirt, revealing the curves of his abs while he scratched his hip. “Holy shit, you have a picture of him? SEND IT!” he smirked.

Haru bit his bottom lip when his gaze fell onto the others length and he suddenly found himself wishing this guy was trying on shirts as well so Haru could see him completely nude. “Jesus fucking Christ, he’s hot! No shit, I’m getting hard” the redhead stated. And he wasn’t lying. Haru watched his dick jump as it started to plump and grow longer. “Damn, I’m jealous” he said with a sharp grin, rubbing a hand over his erection.

 _Shit_

Haru quietly backed into the stall across from the one being occupied by the other, easing the curtain shut but leaving a space big enough to see into the other changing room. His cock strained against the fabric of his boxers and slacks, while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants he never took his eyes off of the other man.

“Fuck, now I have to take care of this before I can leave. I’ll call you back”

Haru wrapped his fingers around his shaft, gingerly moving his hand. The other tucked some strands of hair behind his ear, which promptly fell back into his face while he started stroking himself. 

Haru inhaled sharply when they both picked up the pace. He watched the way the scarlet eyed man's muscles twitched, and how sexy his neck looked as he leaned his head back against the wall. The way his ass tensed when he would buck his hips toward his hand. 

Suddenly, the other horny male pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor and slouched down on the bench in his stall, spreading his legs wide. Slowing the rhythm of his other hand, he put his index and middle fingers to his lips, licking them before completely putting them in his mouth. A string of saliva that ran from his lips to the slicked up fingers broke when he moved them down and slipped them passed his ass cheeks.

He bit his bottom lip when he pushed his fingers into himself. Soon, he was pumping his fingers inside in the same rhythm of his quickened pace. 

Haru bit his knuckles, holding back a moan when he felt that delicious burning in his gut, his abdominal muscles tightening. 

The other gasped, throwing his head back as he came, the creamy white liquid landing on his chest and stomach. 

“Aaahh” Haru moaned around the back of his hand, spilling himself onto the curtain and screwing his eyes shut. And when he blinked them open, he was met with the stare of glimmering rose red eyes. “Oh…. shit”. He jerked back, quickly fixing his pants when he heard a loud “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

He heard stomps across the floor and then the sound of his curtain being yanked open. 

Hot crimson eyes narrowed at him and pointed teeth clenched together visible through the scowl directed at him. “Were you just jacking off while you _watched_ me?”

Haru’s eye twitched slightly. “Were you just fingering yourself in public?” came the smug reply. 

The other man's cheeks matched his garnet hair and he scoffed “That’s… Whatever! You’re paying for these pants!” he said, pointing at the jeans that hung below his hip bones. “....No?” Haru replied. “Well I can’t fucking give them back! They’re…. dirty” he turned his head to the side and tugged at his shirt that was sticking to his stomach and chest. “I have to cancel my interview now all because some creepy fuck decided to get off to me”.

“Getting off” Haru let a faint smirk play on his lips.

“What?” red eyebrows furrowed.

“‘Because some creepy fuck decided to get off to me getting off’ is what you should have said”.

Rin growled, spinning on his heels and stomping back over to get his stained pants, “Nothing good is free so you’re paying for the show I just _unknowingly_ gave you”.

Haru walked out behind the other thinking _Maybe I should get his number so we can do this again_.


End file.
